<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Crossed by VibrantEchoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239717">Star Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantEchoes/pseuds/VibrantEchoes'>VibrantEchoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantEchoes/pseuds/VibrantEchoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had no intention of making chance meetings that would end up changing the course of his life and so many others when he took a week off for himself. That's just how the universe--or in this case, universes--seem to work. He and the other Horsemen are left off all the better for it, for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), Fury (Darksiders)/Envy (Darksiders), Strife (Darksiders) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Strife (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), War (Darksiders)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Premonition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an adaptation of a role play between Darksiders characters and characters from RenegadeReshiram's original verse. Reference material on the original verse content will be made available per chapter as it becomes relevant.</p><p>RenegadeReshiram: https://toyhou.se/RenegadeReshiram</p><p>Original Verse Info: https://toyhou.se/~literature/56480.hitchhikerss-guide-to-the-prime-reality<br/>Solturion: https://toyhou.se/5583926.champion-solturion<br/>El Torto: https://toyhou.se/6003812.-el-torto-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quasar Plaza is much more quiet tonight than it has been in the past, making it seem like one of the most peaceful places in the Beacon in spite of its neon lights and overall grandeur. The usual nighttime crowds that bustle from street to street, skyscraper to skyscraper, have all been cleared out. The only things present in the central plaza now are a taco truck, rows of picnic tables lined with food and drinks, and one Sun Devil in a messy apron and plastic sunglasses, sharpening one of his cooking knives while he hums a tune beneath his breath and waits for his guests to start arriving. </p><p>The Carna Asa-Dude taco truck normally finds itself followed by long lines of hungry Cosments and plenty of publicity, and El Torto hardly minds the fame that his cooking has earned him, but it's no small part of him that's enjoying this peaceful change of pace. He’s content enough to work in the unnatural yellow light of the glow that emanates from his own stripes and the flame atop his head.</p><p>Torto looks up from the knife he's sharpening just in time to see a portal to the Valorous Arena opening up, and not a moment too soon--he was worried his tacos were going to start getting cold. He catches sight of Solturion all but sprinting through the rift to keep up with one of several guests—a tall, pale, long-haired scythe wielder who looks like he just lost a match and isn't too happy about it. Torto opens his arms wide to welcome the group of fighters and his friend alike, accompanying the gesture with a smile that's somehow even wider.</p><p>Even if Solturion was a little worried he'd lose track of one of the guests he'd been put in charge of overseeing for a second there, seeing Torto beckoning him forward with that classic stupid grin of his puts a smile on his own face to match it. Shame and hesitation alike are forgotten in this moment--it's been too long since he's seen his friend, and he intends to greet him as any Sun Devil should greet a brother they haven't seen in ages. Sol points his clawed finger towards Torto with a flair that's dramatic enough to make even the god he serves proud.</p><p>"IN THIS CORNER OF THE RING, WE GOT THE IMMOVABLE EL TORTOOOOO--!"</p><p>Torto catches onto what Sol is doing almost immediately, now pointing his sharpening rod at him with an equally dramatic gesture. "AND ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE, WE GOT THE UNSTOPPABLE SOLTURIONNNN!"</p><p>The two of them burst into laughter at that, already coming up to complete their greeting with one of Torto's world famous bear hugs. Sol doesn't really mind that he's being lifted off the ground, even if he is a little glad he's put down right after that. </p><p>The vibes these two are giving off are even warmer than the fires burning both in and around their stardust-formed bodies. Coupled with the warm lighting, the good food, and the city lights, they're already shaping this dinner up to be something just right for taking the edge off of the gladiators coming through the portal.</p><p>"Guess I don't really need to introduce myself after that," Torto says with a laugh, still grinning like an idiot even when he faces the guests. He gestures to the picnic tables that have already been set with large plates of soft tacos, bowls of chips and queso, and plenty of margaritas for the tired and hungry fighters to fill up on. </p><p>"What are you all standin' there for? Dig in! And don't worry about runnin' out--I'll be cookin' for as long as you're here."</p><p>Don't mind if Death does exactly that.</p><p>He picks out a spot for himself to sit, and doesn't hesitate to go for... what he can only assume are the tacos, since the other food items seem to be nachos, if what he's learned of Earth-style cuisine from Strife holds any water. Even if he came here to this interdimensional celebration without any intention of entering a gladiator arena challenge, he still took the opportunity when it presented itself, and his pride is a little damaged after the loss he just sustained. Now he intends to eat, drink, and avoid speaking to anyone, even if it's near impossible not to hear the nearby conversations as a result.</p><p>… Okay, this food is... actually impressive in its quality. Huh. It's a good thing he saved room.</p><p>That doesn't mean he's going to stop making attempts to eat it while faced away from anyone who'll immediately recognize him, though. He's certainly not going to waste time downing the drinks on offer. He's pretty much taking a gulp in between every bite and hoping it works despite his supernatural resistance to such things. It takes a strong drink to affect a Nephilim's body.</p><p>With the guests now occupied with eating, Sol and Torto walk back over to the counter of Torto's truck, where two tacos piled high with meat are waiting just for them both. The taller of the two Sun Devils reaches a little ways behind the counter and comes back with two beers, one of which he hands to Sol. They both clink them together before opening them and downing their first sip, opening the gateway for their conversation to begin. </p><p>"Alright, spill it," Torto demands in a slightly quieter voice than the one he greeted the guests with. "Y'know I love seeing you, but renting out the whole goddamn plaza? That's bold, even for you." </p><p>Sol nearly snorts as he bites into his taco, now swallowing his first bite a little quicker than he normally would for the sake of firing back. "This ain't bold, I just wanted to do somethin' nice for everyone! Varróne and Auriga have had almost every other part of this party locked down, so this--" he gestures to the rest of the plaza, "--is what I got to plan."</p><p>"That so?" Torto's sure that wrestling control of anything away from Auriga must have been no small feat, even just to hire him for a catering job. "Who am I to complain, then, if this is comin' outta Auriga's wallet and not yours?"</p><p>The laugh that gets out of Sol isn't one that he tries to hide.</p><p>"Yeah, that does make this a helluva lot easier."</p><p>"Y'know what also makes it easier?" Torto nudges Sol with his elbow, taking care to do it lightly enough that it doesn't spill his beer. "That you're not hirin' me out to impress a date this time! Before you told me this was for the party, I thought for sure I was gonna see another instance of you failin' to--"</p><p>"Hey, hey!" The shorter Sun Devil nudges him back with just a little more force and fury than he was nudged with. “Would it kill you t’let me forget about that?”</p><p>“I mean this lovingly, but yeah, it would.”</p><p>If Death was in a better mood, the exchange between those two might have gotten him to crack something resembling a smile. Not that he's trying to eavesdrop, but they're both very easy to hear.</p><p>"Whatever," Sol mutters as he bites into his taco again, but even having his mouth part of the way full doesn't make him fully drop the subject. "Least I don't use my own truck for dates!"</p><p>It's Torto's turn to laugh now, loud enough that he might turn a few heads, but he doesn't really care if a few people he's never met hear him or not.</p><p>"Alright, alright, you got a point. You know the truck brings in all the hot people, though." He downs another sip of his drink, now having polished off about three quarters of the bottle. Drinking doubles as his excuse to stall for a better comeback--a tactic that ends up working. "At least I'm gettin' dates, period." </p><p>As mean as that might seem to someone else, Sol knows Torto well enough to know he doesn't mean that maliciously. He's too stubborn to admit it, but his brother is right. That doesn't mean he's down for the count yet, though. </p><p>"You gotta actually keep a date for it t'count, dumbass! You and I are both just as screwed as the other."</p><p>"Well played, shortstack," Torto concedes, still smiling warmly in spite of the traded insults, "well played."</p><p>"Wh--I'm not fuckin' short!" the blue-flamed Sun Devil protests.</p><p>The pure genuineness of Sol's reaction to being called short, especially after the rest of all that, makes Death start to move on from his sour mood a bit faster. He actually has to raise his head and take a breath to hide his own amusement. He didn't know dinner included a show tonight, but he's not complaining. He moves on to his second margarita, and tries dipping one of the tacos into the queso.</p><p>By the Creator, this is good.</p><p>The Sun Devils are soon locked in a not-so-vicious duel that really just consists of Torto managing to cover Sol's entire face with just one of his hands to push him backwards, which lasts all the way up until Sol licks his palm. This, understandably, succeeds in making Torto recoil.</p><p>"Oh my Prime--How fuckin' old are you again?" Torto wipes his hand off on his apron to clean it, but he still manages to look amused.</p><p>Solturion crosses his arms and puffs up his chest, proud of his ill-gotten victory despite the means he used to obtain it. "As you and the other Suns like t'remind me, pretty young for a Champion!" </p><p>Torto doesn't have a verbal response for that, but he does have a very large bottle of hand sanitizer behind the counter in his truck. Since Sol feels like being nasty, he's just going to have to counteract that by pointing the bottle at him and squirting him with a jet of the clear, chemical-scented liquid. </p><p>Judging by how Sol hisses and recoils when it hits him dead in the chest, another point is going to Torto.</p><p>If Death were to keep up with what's going on with those two now, he would have to actually turn around and look instead of just listening. As entertaining as this is, though, he's doing everything within his ability not to laugh in any audible way, so maybe it's a blessing in disguise that he's going to miss a few details.</p><p>A few margaritas from now, though, he might be humming a different tune. He's on this third, and he's to the point of visibly tensing to stop any sound from leaving his throat. It doesn't stop his shoulders from shaking, though.</p><p>Perhaps sensing his master is in a better mood--or perhaps smelling the scents of the wonderful food available here--Dust arrives, landing on the edge of the table and folding in his wings. The crow tilts his head this way and that, regarding the food items with interest.</p><p>Sol was content to trade insults, but now he's been hit, so clearly there's only one path left for him to take--the path to war. Sol begins to bounce up and down in place with his fists raised, as if he's a boxer in a ring preparing for a match. Hopping in place seems to help his cyan-blue flames burn brighter and brighter the more he moves. </p><p>"Alright, you want a brawl? I don't need a fuckin' arena t'make you eat that bottle of hand sanitizer!"</p><p>So their Sun Devil natures are going to be put on display in front of his tacos, are they? He's never one to turn down a good scrap, so Torto begins to mimic Sol's movements, though his are a little slower. "Bet! I'll make you the one doin' shots with it!"</p><p>With no regard for who's watching, Sol lunges for Torto, only to be grabbed by the horns and tossed a good ten feet away from the truck by his impromptu dueling partner. He lands gracefully on his hooves, so it seems Torto has only managed to piss him off. </p><p>The stripes lining his body begin to glow a bright violet as he taps into his divine power, fully ready to draw Ultima's blades in the name of a brawl witnessed only by the patrons of a taco truck who are probably veering away from being sober. That light begins to gather at his hooves and travel upwards along the stripes criss-crossing his body, all the way until it reaches his eyes, tinting them the very same ultraviolet color that Ultima's shine with, making it seem for a moment as if the god himself is peering out of Sol's body...</p><p>...only for his pupils to flash white, and for his stance to go limp as something else takes a hold of him, stripping him of his vision. The plaza fades away to be replaced by a grainy, unfocused vision of rolling plains that can only be located in the Outer Rings. </p><p>But the plains are not the focus of his vision. It's the unnatural crater left in front of him that has his full attention, and the lack of color surrounding it that makes his skin crawl—the lack of color that characterized the Antiprime’s influence in his reality. </p><p>Something black in the center of the crater stirs, sluggishly at first. It struggles to push itself upright even with arms of multiple sizes extending out from its mangled body and trying to push it upwards. The figure is lined with gashes that glow with pale light too bright to look at directly. Whatever the creature in his vision is, it’s clearly hurt. </p><p>The being falters, but gets itself right just enough for the eye in its chest to lock onto Sol, filling him with a chill so jarring that his body responds to it by jerking him out of the vision, almost as if in defense. </p><p>When his vision clears again, Sol is crouched on the pavement, with Torto knelt down in front of him, frantically trying to wave his hand in front of his face to get his attention. He only stops once Sol’s eyes visibly focus on him again. </p><p>“Sol—? Fuck, what’s the matter with you? Your eyes just went white!”</p><p>From his perspective, there was no change of scenery—only a friendly brawl dashed to pieces by watching his friend go limp under the influence of a power he hasn’t seen him invoke before.</p><p>… And the bird is gone again.</p><p>That doesn't sound like banter anymore. The Horseman half-turns to face the commotion, perhaps a bit more slowly than he might have a few drinks ago. He thinks for a moment his involvement may become warranted. It's mostly instinct, but something about that felt... off.</p><p>Sol blinks, unsure of how to handle whatever that just was, on top of Torto's panic. All he was trying to do was summon his blades, not ask for a hallucination he can't explain. He's not even sure if he should try to explain it. </p><p>"Shit, uh...look, I'm fine." He forces himself to stand, but whatever he's just experienced seems to have taken its toll on him. Sol ends up swaying a little bit when he attempts to right himself, forcing him to grab onto Torto's arm for support. That's definitely not helping his case. "I think, uh, I mighta just stayed awake too long or somethin'." </p><p>This has to have something to do with seeing a corpse yesterday morning, or with how he drank before that, or with how little sleep he's gotten beyond resting off his hangover...</p><p>Torto really doesn't know what to make of all of that either, but he knows it can't be good. "Man, I don't think you should be out here anymore. Y'want me to help you get back home?"</p><p>Embarrassed as he is to be in this mess now, he's still just a little too concerned to just shrug it off. Maybe Torto is right about him needing to head back to the temple...</p><p>"Yeah, uh...sure. Let's go." </p><p>Torto turns back to the guests as he hooks his arm over Sol's shoulder, pulling him in so he can fly without expending too much effort on steering himself. His tone is much more stern than anything he's used thus far, but he's attempting to keep his worry out of it in front of them. </p><p>"I'll be back in a bit. Don't mess with my truck while I'm gone." </p><p>With that, flames glowing both blue and gold engulf their bodies, and Torto lifts Sol off of the ground, slowly easing the two of them into the air before taking off in the direction of the Ultraviolet Temple.</p><p>As bad of a first impression as some of the other hosts running this event have given him, that display between Sol and Torto does have Death a little concerned. At the same time, this isn't his business, and right now, he has no idea how he could help anyway. Meddling would be unwise, no matter how good his intentions or well-justified his worry may be.</p><p>He'll just... have to keep an eye out, if he's still sticking around after tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gearing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The theme of Beacon cuisine is still going strong today. Fluffy lavender biscuits drenched in what looks like the stardust equivalent of hollandaise sauce pair wonderfully with poached eggs that resemble spiral galaxies. Galaxies Benedict is so filling that it doubles as today’s lunch, but if you’re still hungry, donuts decorated like planetary rings are arranged beautifully off to the side. The tea and coffee selections swirl in all sorts of shimmery colors, and there are even sugary stardust crystals on hand to sweeten them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Where there's food, there's Solturion, and because the temple isn't entirely convinced he's alright after being briefed on what happened to him last night, the gunslinging, white-haired human turned deity, Renegade, has come with him to keep an eye on him. Having a good night sleep seems to have helped him some, but the way his flames burn a dimmer blue than usual must mean that he hasn't entirely gotten over the experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He was too dazed to realize it at the time, but there's something about the blurry, deformed creature he saw in his vision that's familiar--he just can't place what it is. It's not like he could explain that to someone without sounding like a lunatic, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  At least breakfast today smells delicious. Maybe having something to eat and a cup of juice instead of the usual caffeine he pumps into himself will help him get himself back to normal so he can move on from yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death's not sure whether he likes or dislikes how well he's actually been sleeping and eating here compared to what he's more accustomed to. It's a welcome upgrade, obviously, but it makes his looming decision over whether to stay for the remainder of the event that much more difficult. He figures he may as well eat breakfast, one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees Solturion is here, and he doesn't find it in himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go over and ask how he's doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," the horseman greets as he approaches, the one word somehow carrying both his mild concern and reluctance to bother voicing it. He keeps a respectful distance from him instead of coming close. "I saw some of what happened last night. Are you well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Renegade and Sol look up from their breakfasts when they hear his footsteps. Renegade doesn’t recognize this guy other than what she saw of him at the beginning of the party, and even that was brief—but Sol looks just a little more alert to his presence than she is. She’ll let him handle this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now,” he answers as casually as he can, though he’s still a little embarrassed about being seen in a state like that. The cyan flames atop his head burn a little brighter and hotter because of that, but at least their vivacity could maybe be mistaken for him having some of his energy back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think all the drinkin’, caffeine, and lack of sleep were catchin’ up to me, and tryin’ to push myself did me in.” He takes another sip of his juice, as if to emphasize that he’s now making healthier choices. “Those three ain’t a great combo when you’re tryna channel power, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives a hum, considering the satyr's words. He can't really say he can fully relate to that set of circumstances, if only because he doesn't channel his power--it's his own. At least he can comment on the other factors at play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Too much of a good thing,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they say," the horseman tries to offer a lighter tone. "I'm glad to see you're better, Solturion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering how pissed off Death looked last night, it's nice to hear him in a better mood than he was in before--even if it's a little hard to tell how he actually feels with that mask on his face. "Aw, thanks! I'll be up 'n at 'em again in no time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If ya don't try to fistfight anymore of your friends, ya will be," Renny adds, cracking a smile at the way he seems to be genuinely delighted that someone came to check up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol huffs a little puff of smoke in her direction, puffing out his chest in a more docile display of pride than the one he showed last night. "Hey, I had my honor on the line there. At least I was justified before I went down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uncanny amount of resemblance between Solturion's logic and that of the rider's youngest brother actually manages to get him to crack a grin, even if that can only really be made evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound almost exactly like my brother, War, did at a younger age," he addresses him. The amount of older sibling pride in his tone drops significantly after that, though, and it turns into one of older sibling concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gotten himself into trouble more times than I could count with that attitude. You would do well to listen to Renegade's advice, for your own good and for the sake of those around you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol starts looking a little confused as soon as he recognizes that he's being addressed with that classic older sibling tone he's grown so used to hearing from the other Sun Devils. When they're the ones employing it, he usually hears something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'don't get yourself killed, dumbass',</span>
  </em>
  <span> not...something so eloquent, and certainly not from a guy who he's fairly sure is the Grim Reaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll, uh...keep that in mind, pal. It's not like I'm goin' anywhere for the rest of today anyways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol's change in expression is just funny enough that Renegade has to hide her amusement. She reaches up and lowers the brim of her hat a little, but her shaking shoulders and widening grin give her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back to her as soon as he hears her start laughing, now going from confused to confused and mildly betrayed that she finds this amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The fuck's so funny?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your face, obviously," she answers without a hint of regret over being found out, "Maybe the trick t'keepin ya outta trouble is t'get people ya don't know as well to start worryin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're no better than I am, and you know it," he huffs, becoming aware that he might just be cursed to have friends close enough to him that know how to roast him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm smarter 'bout it, and you know it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Death and the crow who's come to perch on his shoulder glance back and forth between these two during this exchange, in just about perfect unison. They've both seen scenes like this play out countless times, and admittedly, it's a lot more entertaining when it's not Death's role to mediate between the two sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the banter is abruptly cut short. With no warning other than a faint, distant boom, the temple's power begins to flicker, and each and every part of it trembles as it bears the brunt of some kind of impact. For a structure of this size to be affected at all, whatever the source of this disturbance is has to be packing a lot of power. It's certainly packing enough that both Sol and Renegade jump up as soon as the lights start struggling to remain lit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint boom from the distance is already enough to make Dust's wings flare out, but the trembling and power being knocked out sends him into a cawing panic. He flutters away frantically and disappears from this plane, leaving behind only a few ebony feathers that also disappear before touching the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Death's knee-jerk response is quite different. His scythes are drawn within a fraction of a second. His attention turns to the two hosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the power ceases to surge and the temple once more goes still, a device clipped to the side of Renegade's belt begins to vibrate. She removes it from her side and holds it up, displaying a screen mapping out the entirety of the Beacon, but more specifically, a blinking anomaly in the Outer Rings giving off massive amounts of energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white, diamond-shaped alert flashes by the side of the readings. It's been years since she's seen it, but she still knows exactly what it means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sol, come with me," she orders, tapping the side of her neck and making her helmet appear over her head. Whatever's going on, it's more than enough trouble to make her suit up and spread her wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solturion doesn't need to be told twice before he summons his energy blades, this time without the same difficulty they gave him last night. All he can think to do beyond that is quickly turn to Death. "We'll continue this later!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no other explanation beyond that, Renegade cocks one of her pistols, causing it to glow blue. She picks a spot where no one is sitting and fires off a portal flare at the wall, creating an instantaneous bridge to the Outer Rings where it meets its first solid surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sprint through the portal with their weapons drawn, forgetting in their haste to close the rift behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they've departed through the portal, some part of Death thinks it may be best to leave this to them, but that just isn't the kind of person he is. His hesitation lasts only a moment as he braces himself for whatever chaos lies on the other side. He follows them to offer whatever assistance he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outermost ring of the Outer Rings is almost entirely devoted to rolling pastures, with only a few small homes scattered across its expanse. Everything else there is either grass or a few herds of Cosmeep, neither of which are obviously any source of worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That white, burning light in the sky that's rapidly growing in diameter with each passing second, though? That might be a good source of worry. It gives no one enough time to process what it is before it's already collided with the pastures at full force, resulting in a shockwave of energy so intense that it quickly expands far and fast enough to knock the power out for the entire Beacon. Within seconds, the entire city has gone dark, its grids momentarily fried by the residual force of this unidentified object's impact alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The object itself slides for a good half mile, upturning dirt, fences, and anything else in its way until its momentum finally runs out, leaving unnatural stillness where it had just sown chaos seconds before. An otherworldly, pale light radiates from the center of the crater, and at its very center, a vantablack figure lies curled up on the ground, seemingly unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temperature surrounding the site of the impact rapidly plummets, filling the air and covering the grass with frost that's too bright to be anything natural. Where wind once rustled between the grasses covered in white, there's only stillness now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems as if the ice isn't just freezing its surroundings--it's freezing the very space they exist in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through a portal about fifty feet away from the crater emerge Renegade and Sol, both armed as if they're preparing to go to war. The freezing air that surrounds them as soon as they step out into the field tells them all that they need to know about the nature of the threat they're dealing with, but the threat itself remains a mystery for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renegade and Solturion approach only up to the very edge of where the frost pouring out of the crater reaches, knowing better than to cross that boundary. It's a good thing that the crater isn't so far away that they can't see into it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark mass in the center of the crater hasn't stirred up until now, but the sound of footsteps crunching through freezing grass soon changes that. Renegade and Sol both brace for the worst as the vantablack outline begins to shift, but find themselves going wide-eyed as its silhouette begins to become more recognizable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Two arms large and broad enough to be wings are the first things that emerge, the claws on their ends grasping for purchase against the now-frozen rocks beneath him. Two more ribbonlike arms, a little smaller than the first two, emerge as well, and then a twin pair sprouting from the back of his waist follows behind them. All six pairs of spectral appendages attempt to aid the being that owns them in gaining purchase, but he's clearly struggling, for reasons that quickly become apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, white gash mars the darkened figure's stomach, leaking that same frozen fluid more and more with each movement he makes. So strenuous is the act of moving that the figure hasn't noticed his company yet--the pain from his wound cuts him too deep, to the point where the single eye embedded in the center of his chest can only stay clenched shut while he tries to right himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the three onlookers are having the same dread-inducing realization, now that they're recognizing who this is and realizing that they did, in fact, leave the portal open on accident. Renegade stomps her foot at the edge of the frozen corruption, immediately encircling it in a ring of her own counteracting fire to keep it from spreading. Neither of them make any further move to attack. They would be unwise to, after all--it's been years since they've seen him, but neither of them could ever forget fighting alongside Ultima's first champion. The only thing they'd like to know now is whether or not they'll be fighting against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renegade holds out both an arm and a gun to motion for Death to stop in his tracks. She doesn't speak, and though it's impossible to see her face through her visor, it's clear that advancing any further is a bad idea for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever that creature is, it looks more foe than friend from here, if you ask him. It also looks like it's suffering, and might suffer more if exposed to extreme heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Not that he'd planned to charge in or anything, but Renegade's motion keeps Death halted, whereas he'd just been thinking about which of Harvester's many forms would be best to use. He glances from her to the figure, watching silently for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Renegade is focused on keeping him held back, Solturion takes a step forward, though he dares not to move any further. All he can do for seconds that feel like hours is stare at the mangled, bloodied figure of the being his very existence was meant to replace, whether he asked for that fate or not. Only one word leaves his mouth when he finally does work up the nerve to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Antimatter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks as if Sol's familiar voice is enough to snap the figure out of his daze, but it's a far cry away from being any sort of comfort. A final pair of arms--normal ones, not the ones sprouting from his back and shoulders--moves to cover his wound. The eye set into the center of his chest finally opens, its cold, desperate gaze settling on the three beings gathered near his crater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no intention of bringing harm to Solturion or Renegade unless he has to, but the other stranger helping to surround him doesn't look as if they'll be quite so friendly. Diplomacy must be off the table. Disappointing, but not entirely surprising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair of arms that curl around his normal pair unravel and extend out to both of his sides, summoning a pair of blades that look identical to the ones Sol are holding right now. His wings similarly unfurl in preparation for flight, and the pupil in his single eye narrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stay out of my way,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaks a voice that to some will sound impossibly familiar, before Antimatter launches himself into the air, hovering there for a moment as if he intends to swoop down on the crowd. But instead, he just… vanishes, flickering out of existence like a dying flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cover won't last him long while he's this weak, but it'll provide him with the edge he needs to make it to the Infinity Beacon. As things stand now, it may be his only hope to restore his energy enough to heal his wounds so he can leave this accursed city behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The onlookers are obviously not thrilled that this is how this shitstorm is kicking off. Renegade is mad enough that she's raising the temperature out of the negatives it's dropped into, and Sol is understandably a little bit panicked that the hallucination he had last night turned out to be very much real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goddammit,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renegade hisses, lowering her guns and pivoting towards Sol, "Is this what you meant when you said you hallucinated somethin' familiar last night?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her anger, while he understands it, really isn't helping him right now. Sol's flames go dim at her tone, even if he agrees that this situation has now escalated far beyond what the Beacon is currently prepared to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I dunno, I didn't know it was gonna be him! I just said it felt familiar!" He dismisses his blades and runs his hands through his mane. "What the hell are we supposed to do here? If he gets into the city like that--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what'll happen if he gets into the city," she snaps, very nearly losing her temper further before she forces herself to reign it in. Freaking out will help no one right now, and considering that there are guests back in the temple who no doubt want answers, there's nothing she can do now other than give them her full attention until she has time to speak with Ultima about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Death, I want ya to get back in that portal. I'll explain what's happenin' when we're back in the temple, but we can't stay here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Solturion has qualities in common with War, then Renegade has some in common with Fury, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He has no reason to do anything other than what she's said to do. The Rider holsters his scythes again, wasting no time in going back through the portal. He'd pretty much assumed something like that would be ordered anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon their return, they’re met with three other hosts who have armed themselves, prepared for the worst. Auriga has summoned his glaive, Varróne has unsheathed his claws, and two of Lord Ultima's blades have appeared in his lower set of hands, though his other pair have been freed up just in case he needs them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol and Renegade emerge from the portal shortly after they arrive, both looking fairly shaken by what they've seen. Shaken, but unharmed--something Ultima's visibly grateful for as soon as he sees them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We've put the Beacon on lockdown,"</b>
  <span> is the first thing he says, his voice carrying far more worry in it than he's shown in recent memory. </span>
  <b>"But we lost the readings just before you got here. Are you both alright?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're fine, but Antimatter got away." She returns her guns to their holsters, but by no means is she lowering her guard. "He's wounded and leakin' Antiblight. We're gonna have to find him again before he runs outta fuel for his cover, or else he's gonna start infectin' the city."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout this exchange, Solturion says nothing, still too stunned to process the greater majority of what's going on around him. If the old Champion is back, regardless of whether or not he plans on sticking around the Beacon, what is that going to mean for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pains Ultima that his guests are getting caught up in the middle of this mess, but Renegade is more than correct about the need to take action. </span>
  <b>"You're right. I'll mobilize my armies immediately--we won't know where he'll emerge, but we can at least try to have as many people as possible out looking for him when he does."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we can't leave the temple unguarded," Auriga interjects, stepping out closer to Renegade, "nor can we be sure we'll be able to bring him down before he bleeds into our city. My Lord, you'll have to remain in the temple and use the Infinity Beacon to keep our defenses raised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the other hosts begin to discuss possible strategies for attack, Sol gazes over the crowd that's gathered here, with each and every one of its members looking like they'd very much appreciate some answers. He might not be able to contribute as much to the planning as his cohorts can, but he can at least pull off a decent explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hops up onto a table and stomps his hoof to get everyone's attention, raising his voice just high enough to make himself heard by the entire hall without disrupting the planning taking place behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, uh, I know this kinda looks like a disaster, but you guys are safe in the Temple. Nothin' bad can happen to you if you stay in here," he explains, wishing deep down that he could keep his nervousness out of his voice, but he presses on in spite of it. "The guy some of you saw in the crater was Ultima's Champion before me, before...look, that's a long story, but he's been mutated, and anythin' his blood touches will lower its temperature to absolute zero, and its effects spread fast. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain why that's a bad thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here's where his knowledge of this situation runs out. "We don't really know why he's back now, or what he's after, but we're gonna work on containin' him before he can start doin' damage again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A being that powerful whose blood itself is deadly to the touch for the unprepared…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death draws his scythes, prepared to offer his skills in combat to fight off the threat. He’s certain he has power enough to be of assistance. He’s not the only guest here who’s gearing up for a fight, either--several others are already asking a myriad of questions, such as what means of attack will be useful against Antimatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol sort of expected questions, alarm, and offers to help, so he at least has part of an idea on how to start answering each guest. "Alright, lemme just...break this down real quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he addresses is the safety concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're all safe in here, 'cause he'd literally have to kill Ultima to break down the barriers we had set up to keep the Antiblight out back when it was still everywhere. He's strong, but he ain't strong enough to do that. Anyone who can't fight'll be safe in here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now on to the people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that yeah, you can join us if you think you can handle a threat like him. We just, uh..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol gulps, feeling some of his confidence falter now that he's forcing himself to make this demand. "We, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill him. I dunno what happened to him or why he's come back, but the last time I saw him, he wasn't like this. Somethin's wrong with him, and we're gonna have to weaken him until he'll stay still and let us figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fair enough, the Horseman supposes with a shrugging nod. This guy doesn't sound particularly easy to kill in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else we should know before confronting him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there is,” Sol answers Death. “The biggest thing is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch him directly. If you come in contact with his blood, no matter what you're made of, you're done for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Antimatter was essentially him but better, and while that knowledge will never stop stinging, he at least knows the move set he's dealing with. That already gives them a huge advantage. "He can summon the same blades I can, mess with gravity, warp, fly, and create projectiles. He's fast as Hell, but he's not bulky, so it's possible t'weaken him if you get in a good hit and stay outta his way. Only thing is, all his attacks are gonna have the same effect as his blood, so you're gonna have to have shields or be fast enough to dodge him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that this sounds like a particularly intelligent question, or even one that will have a definite answer, but it's worth asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "How effective do you think Hellfire would be as a defense against the ice?" If Death is to help as effectively as possible, he'd like to know which of his myriad of weapons and magics to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno how much it'll do t'damage him, but you could use it to counteract some of his ranged attacks if you can melt 'em. He can't recharge 'em as quickly when he's hurt, so you might be able to create openings by neutralizing his attacks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The discussion between the other hosts has since ceased, and now all four of them are watching Sol rally the guests. There's no small part of Ultima that's proud of him for finding his own way to contribute, even if now isn't the time to mention that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood." The Horseman unholsters his current set of scythes, and in a flash of spectral violet, they're replaced by a pair that do look very much like they were forged in a fire from Hell, and could emit those unholy flames if so desired. He'll have to pick a secondary weapon along the same lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solturion has answered just about as many questions as he can now, and with each passing moment, the risk of Antimatter manifesting again draws nearer and nearer. They're going to have to start mobilizing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone have any more questions? 'Cause if not, then--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Then we're going to start moving you all out into the city,"</b>
  <span> Ultima interjects, stepping forward to take Sol's place. </span>
  <b>"Varróne and Auriga will remain here to guard the temple. I can use the Infinity Beacon to keep the city itself shielded and my citizens kept in the buildings, but the rest of this will fall to those of you on the front lines."</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, portals begin to appear along the walls of the banquet hall, with different ones leading to different major areas of the city. Renegade moves to Sol's side as well, ready to mobilize alongside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Spread out evenly throughout the city, and fill in anywhere that my troops haven't already covered. Good luck out there, alright?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That looks like their cue. Renegade and Sol exchange one more silent nod of affirmation before they split up from there, with Renegade charging into the 11th Avenue Market and Sol sprinting towards the Quazar Plaza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death allows himself a moment to consider his choice of equipment, deciding that focusing on long range and arcane fire is likely his best approach. He also considers each of the destinations of the portals, keeping in mind that open spaces are better for mounted combat, but tight spaces with high walls and handholds offer him utility in his vertical movement options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He takes a breath, ultimately deciding he'll have to be ready to switch between both at a moment's notice. This is an all-out fight, without limitations being placed on him save for one--subdue, don't kill. He's not entirely convinced this being is something even he could kill unless he was really trying, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His equipment in check and his will steeled, he steps through the portal that leads to Quazar Plaza.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lord Ultima: https://toyhou.se/3869667.lord-ultima</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>